Hiccups
by SkipperSquirt246
Summary: Edward may've come back, but it takes an innocent case of the hiccups for someone else's feelings to be shown. I guess its Implied Bella and Alice and just a dash of harmless fluff... i know i said oneshot, but i got an idea so its a tad updated.
1. Chapter 1

**HICCUPS**

It was a frosty, cloudy morning in Forks, but that didn't mean we weren't all in chipper moods. For example, I'd just secured my Porsche that Edward had promised to give me for holding Bella hostage…wait did I say hostage? I mean keeping her entertained. Not that it didn't matter anyway. For months now, I've been keeping many of my inner, most personal thoughts to myself, every time Edward tries to read my mind he gets a horrible rendition of Jasper and Emmett singing "Bohemian Rhapsody" which was rather hilarious at the time, but for music loving Edward was too much to handle.

Anyway, we were sitting round the table, talking about Bella's latest clumsy antics of somehow falling down the stairs in her sleeping bag, despite her desperate attempts of covering up her own embarrassment by including Emmett into the story, saying he pushed her.

"Aww come on Bella, you know I'd never push you down some stairs. Not that you'd need my help of course, considering you can't walk on your own two feet in a straight line, let alone up and down a flight of stairs, you know that." Emmett said, trying to seemingly bluff his way out of it. Edward briefly read Emmett's mind and surprisingly gave us the verdict. "Emmett's right, he had no part in Bella's fall." Bella's mouth fell open and if possible it would've hit the floor. Not that I was noticing of course, my eyes were to fixated on the shape of her mouth, sweetness of her breath, the steady beat of her heart, thumping away like there is no tomorrow, the sound of her blood flowing through her veins as it rose to the surface, causing her to blush with anger. I slightly gasped, causing everyone to shift their gaze to me, before focusing again on Bella. "Edward was in on it too, he has to be, him and Emmett together. Of course it was all Emmett's idea, Edward's just lying because he…" Carlisle interrupted. "Bella, Bella. I know when my children are lying, and every word of it's the truth. Emmett is innocent, as is Edward." A silence followed. "Alright then. Maybe I did kind of trip." Bella said, surrendering.

Everyone but Bella and I rose from the table, Carlisle and Esme had to return to work, while Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett were off hunting. As I'd gone earlier this morning, I was free to stay home and make good use of my time with Bella. Before Edward ducked out the door, he asked curious "What is it with you and that memory of Bohemian Rhapsody lately Alice?" I flashed him a grin and with a shrug he darted off to catch up with our siblings. Bella started to rise from her chair, mumbling about going home, but I was faster then her, and with my hands on her shoulders, pushed her back into her seat, and said "Relax Bella, I cleared it with Charlie, you're staying the night. I told him we were going shopping tomorrow, well, that I was going shopping and that you were coming whether you like it or not. He agreed quite happily, considering the argument I laid out for him." I noticed her grimace, but I decided to ignore it. "Anyway Bella, you look like you haven't had any water for days and I had a brilliant idea." With that, I went to the cupboard, got out two cups, filled them with water and passed her a cup. "Up for a drinking competition?" I said, grinning mischievously. "But Alice…are you forgetting you don't need water?" She asked, confused. Flashing her a smile, I said "If you're going to be part of the family, you're going to have to get used to competing Bella, you should know that," I paused, then added, "On three." Indicating to the cup. Frowning she picked it up. "That's my Bella. 1…2…3" On three she lifted the cup to her mouth and started draining the liquid down and so did I, trying to block out any thoughts of her. I'd heard Edward explaining to Carlisle how intoxicating she is but I never believed it until I witnessed it myself when I first met her. While I was too caught up blocking my thoughts, I didn't realise that she'd drained the cup, placed it on her head and was watching me intently, her concern spreading on her face. "What's wrong Alice? Can't handle a little competition from a human?"

Before I had a chance to answer, a small noise erupted from her mouth, which sounded like a… "What that a…hiccup Bella?" I asked, my voice strained from trying not to laugh. She frowned, hiccupping again and as a result raising her hands to her mouth to silence it. Once again she blushed, sending the warm blood to her cheeks, tainting them a rosy red, the blush sending a shockwave of the blood towards my nostrils, making me freeze on the spot. Bella noticed my discontent and went to speak, but another hiccup erupted from her mouth. Forgetting why I was silent, I burst out giggling. "Only you Bella." "What, can't you guys even hiccup?" She asked raising her eyebrows. I couldn't answer, because if I opened my mouth, either I would crack up laughing again or the monster inside me would relish at the smell of her and I could attack, which considering my feelings towards her could end badly. Instead I shook my head.

After a minute or two, I managed to get a grip. "How do humans usually get rid of them? It's been a while since I've had the hiccups…" I trailed off. "Well. There's holding your breath, drinking more water, standing on your head or getting a good old fashioned fright generally gets rid of them." I pondered the possibilities and then said. "Let's start with holding your breath. I'll stand behind you so you don't have to worry about falling over." She nodded her head in approval as I moved into position behind her, placing my arms around her so she wouldn't topple forwards. Standing behind her, I could feel her lungs fill up with air, which she was struggling to hold in. A few seconds later, the air burst out of her mouth and she was breathing rapidly. "Careful Bella…Breathe slower," I encouraged and when she regained control over her breathing I added. "Alright…on to method number two, more water."

Method two turned out to make things worse unsurprisingly and the hiccups became more constant. "Number three?" I asked, amused. Nothing was more amusing then watching Bella stand on her head. At first, when she attempted to get onto her head, she toppled over completely, but eventually got it right. "Uh, how long am I meant to stay on my head for?" she asked, sounding nervous. It took me a while to reply as I was too busy surveying Bella from head to toe, eyes running over her, every crevice, every nook and cranny of her body. "Just a two or so minutes." My eyes landing on her torso, which was nearly visible underneath her singlet which was showing due to her shirt hanging round her shoulders. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked, losing balance. I shrugged innocently, catching her legs and placing them softly on the ground. "Who me? Not at all."

Shaking her head, Bella said. "I guess that leaves method four. A good fright." Hmm. A fright. I wandered up to Bella and without thinking, squeaked "Boo!" Once again she shook her head, hiccupping again. "That's not at all scary Alice." She laughed. "Hmmm." I hmmm'd out loud. Without looking back, I dashed up the stairs, yelling down to Bella, "Come upstairs and find me." I dashed into my room and hid behind the door, turning the light off as I did so.

The stair creaked as Bella walked up it, sensing something was up. With a quick glance in the other rooms, she slowly walked through the door of my room. "Where are you Alice?" She whispered, sounding a tad frightened already. She was inside the room enough for me to shut the door and with the use of my vampire speed, I had her up against the wooden door already. Gulping some air and taking in the sweet stench of Bella, I hoped this would work. "You know what I'm going to do to you?" I asked my voice low and as evil as I could make it. She answered with a string of hiccups. Placing my finger over her lips, I continued. "We're home alone, you're a human and I'm a vampire. Everyone that can help you isn't here right now. It's been a long time since I've tasted human blood. Pity no one's here to hear you scream…and if you do, I'll only make it more painful for you." I tilted my head and moved my open mouth towards her neck, breathing in the sweet, irresistible scent of her blood. Somehow I managed to push her onto the couch. Hopefully, just hopefully she doesn't think I'm being serious about all this scary normality vampire stuff, considering the actual scary bit to come. As if in answer to my unasked question she hiccupped again. I could feel her cheeks grow warm again and I couldn't help but grin, and considering the façade I was pulling off to get rid of the hiccups, I reckon it would've been menacing. "Blushing isn't going to help Bella." I say my eyes boring into hers, hers a chocolaty, milky brown that I loved so much. "Just…_hiccup…_do it already, bite me. If I want to die, I'd rather it be you that did it." Her voice strained, broke as it said those last words.

I looked into those milky brown eyes, which were searching my own and I knew I didn't, that I couldn't hurt her ever and that Edward's stunt running away had hurt her greatly. She stayed with him because she didn't know what else to do and felt guilty…I knew I couldn't let him hurt her any more. My mouth hovered over her neck, before I lowered it onto her neck, murmuring into her ear "Hopefully this gets rid of those hiccups." Instead of biting her, which I had never intended to do, I moved my head up and towards her face, looking her in her eyes, which indeed did hold fear, and placing my cold lips onto her warmer ones, her warmth filling me up, surprisingly more satisfying then any of my moments with Jasper. I remembered how to move and got up, allowing Bella to move once more.

I decided I'd do the decent thing and give her a few minutes to pull herself together, to comprehend what had just occurred. Truth be told, in that moment I'd never been happier and had wanted to do that ever since I returned to Bella when Edward forced me to run away. If only she knew what had been running through my mind. How I would never hurt her, how I would show her the world, how I would open my heart and love her for the rest of eternity and never ever leave her again, no matter how egotistical Edward is.

There was a slight cough, as she cleared her throat. I lifted my eyes away from my feet and gave her eye contact. In a very small voice, so quiet that if it weren't for my sensitive hearing I would've missed it. "The, ah…the hiccups are gone." With that, I broke into a grin, as we left my room to go downstairs. "How're you going to…you know…shield that…from…from Edward?" She asked nervously. "I'll just keep forcing the memory of Jasper, Emmett and Bohemian Rhapsody to play in my mind." I shrugged. She thought for a moment and then lit up into a smile, the first one since before the… and it made my day. "So that's where that came from." I couldn't help it, I giggled. But then…I hiccupped. I caught Bella's gaze, and with what I swear could've been the speed of a vampire, or close to it, she got up and ran up the stairs. Just as everyone returned home.

"What's with Bella?" Edward asked. Grinning, I replied. "Who knows with humans?" As she came downstairs, I hiccupped again then fell silent, catching Bella's eye. Edward raised an eyebrow but said nothing more, as Emmett mumbled "_Girls". _

Carefully, without raising anyone's attention, which is hard when you live in a house with vampires, I wrote Bella a note and put in her lap "_Same time, same place, next week?" _I watched her as she read it and she gave me a thumbs up, grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I know I said it'd be a one shot…and I thought that. Originally. Then I came up with this and thought I'd throw it in there.**

**Disclaimer. I forgot to add it in the first chapter. So. I don't own the world of Twilight or its characters, that's Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter Two**

"Why so happy Bella?" Edward asked, concern dripping in his voice. I wondered how she would reply. I had enough faith in Bella to know she wouldn't blurt out the fact that we'd just been kissing…well…that I'd just been kissing her while everyone was out. "I just really, really love your sister. Spending time with Alice…it's not like spending time with Jessica and Angela. It's just…wow." Bella said amazement in her voice. _I really…love your sister…It's just…wow. _Her words echoed in my head, shaking me to the bone. I know her heart calls out for Edward and that even if I did stand a chance, Edward would never give her up. If only she knew how much those words meant to me. If only she knew. I could always tell her. But I knew how that would turn out. After all, I see people's decisions and how they turn out. A hand was waved in front of me and I suddenly got focus again.

"Did you see a vision Alice?" Came the worried voice of Edward. No doubt he was paranoid about the Volturi and the oncoming doom as he sees is of Bella becoming immortal. I don't know why he won't get off his high horse already and just turn her. Its going to happen whether he likes it or not. I saw Edward ask her to marry him, but she's been tossing and turning the thought round her mind. I hope she doesn't…

"Alice?" Edward's voice…no…not Edward. Carlisle. I must be getting good at masking my emotions if Edward can't read my mind. "No…no I didn't see anything. Everything's…" My eyes scanned the faces of my family, landing finally on Bella. "Fine." I smiled. Her eyebrows furrowed, but then she smiled back. "Then why were you blanking out then? You had a dreamy expression on your face." Edward said. I decided to play it cool. "Well. I was just thinking about shopping tomorrow with Bella and how much fun it's going to be." As if on cue to cover it up, Bella grimaced. "Alice…for once I want to go shopping and not buy anything…or try anything on…or look at shoes….or go into any shops. I'm all up for window shopping." I threw up my hands in anguish. "What am I going to do with you Bella?" I say, eyes shining dangerous amber, mocking her, without anyone else knowing what it meant.

Out of the blue, I hiccupped again. Bella finally opened her mouth. "I'm going to go…for a run. I just feel like running all of a sudden and it'll do me some good." She didn't take her eyes off me the entire time she spoke. Then, she was out the door, heading down a path into the forest.

Everyone left the table, leaving me stranded alone. I was just about to get up to plan our days shopping, when a familiar feeling overcome me. A vision.

I was in the forest. I could see Bella running, running to hide, hoping I would follow in order to get rid of my hiccup. She wasn't watching were she was going and her foot slid on a slippery rock, breaking her ankle and sending her hurtling over the edge of the rocks and into the river. There, it blacked out. I never saw her surface.

I yelled out to my family, trying to keep calm, level tone. "I'm going to go for a walk" Then left the house, walking in the same direction Bella did. As soon as I was out of mind reading distance and hearing distance, I picked up the pace, running as fast as I could. When she'd slid, her watch had broken, stopping on the time 11.03. Glancing at my watch as I ran, I had exactly two minutes til Bella went over the edge. I didn't know if I would get there in time, despite being a vampire and all. The minute hand continued sweeping the face of the clock as I ran the horrid reminder of what could happen if I didn't…these thoughts made me slow down. Looking at the watch, I saw I had one minute. One minute between what could be life and death for Bella Swan. Thoughts of her swarmed my mind, gave me the push I needed to keep running. I needed to save her. I needed her to live another day. Her blush, her milky brown eyes, her intoxicating blood, her clumsiness. I needed her. I needed her more then I'd ever needed Jasper, which quite frankly scared me.

When I got to the rock face, my eyes darted round the scenery, looking for a tell tale sign, praying that she hadn't quick got to the rocks yet. But my eyes landed onto a lone watch, lying near the edge. Holding back an audible gasp, I ran to the edge, searching the river with frantic eyes, for anything that resembled Bella. For all I knew, she was submerged beneath the icy depths, unable to get clear from a trapped ankle. If lack of air didn't kill her, hypothermia would. Hoping she would be alright and knowing every second wasted could turn fatal, I pulled everything that shouldn't get wet out of my pockets and then dived off the rocks.

I landed gracefully into the water and swam beneath the surface. Any fish that came near me, darted out of the way, changed direction, as if they sensed a predator in their midst. And they were right, I was a predator. But not now. I saw a log, and something trapped beneath it. A foot. A Human foot. This was connected to a very human Bella. A very human Bella whose heart I couldn't hear. Whose eyes were shut. I swam as if it were second nature to me, as fast and silently as I could. Breaking the log, freeing Bella's trapped foot, I pulled her up through the water, breaking the surface and dragging her onto the riverbank. I didn't have the time to call Carlisle. If I did, Edward would read his mind and be here too as Carlisle worked frantically to revive Bella, whilst glaring at me for not telling him. Breathing in deeply, which wasn't necessary, considering my heart doesn't beat, I felt around for a pulse, trying to ignore the sweet smelling red liquid oozing out of Bella's ankle and forehead and found the feeblest, weakest pulse. But at least it was a sign that she was still alive. I locked my hands together and started pushing down slightly on Bella's chest, keeping to the rhythm. I didn't want to over do it and break a rib or a lung. "Come on Bella, don't do this to me." I told her, before leaning over her, breathing into her mouth, before continuing the compressions on her chest. After a minute or two, I started to break down, if I could sweat, I would be. But now wasn't the time to lose my head. "Come on Bella….you can't do this…to me. You can't. Not after earlier. You felt something then, as did I." I said, pleading with her, before breathing into her mouth again.

I knew I didn't have much longer until her organs would start to shut down. Pressing a tad harder on her chest, I heard the sweetest sound. A beating heart. A weak, but nevertheless a beating heart. "Come on Bella," I paused to give her more of the substance that would keep her living. "You can do this. Your stronger then you…then _he _thinks. Bella…please." My voice broke. "I…I love you Bella. I need you. I've always needed you. I can't…I can't do this without you." I stopped compressions for a moment, raising my hands to my eyes rubbing them. I'd done all I could. I decided I'd try one more time, and if nothing happened, I'd have to call Carlisle. If that meant dealing with Edward, so be it. Placing my hands on her chest, I started the compressions again. Halfway through the compressions, water came out of Bella's mouth and she gulped down a mouthful of air. I sighed with relief. "Bella?" I asked quietly, as her eyes, oh those milky brown eyes, how I love you so, fluttered open. "Alice?" She replied however weakly. "Shhhh." I murmured, pulling her into an embrace. "We need to get you warm. Don't ever, EVER, do that to me again, Bella. What do you remember?" She took a minute to reply. "All I remember is sliding off the rock, into the water. My ankle…it's…oh no. it's broken." She gasped in pain. "Then all I remember is the air, what little air I had left…slipping, slipping ever so slowly away from me and then…darkness. Then I heard a voice, pulling me back….pulling me back to the here and now. It was…so full of fear and pain and hurt. Yet at the same time, it was warm and in_viting_. Telling me I was…loved. That it couldn't…couldn't do this without me. I didn't…want to let go of that voice. It gave me a reason to pull through, out of the darkness into the light." I held her tighter to let her know she'd never go through that again if I had any say in the matter. "Don't worry Bella," I said, my voice resembling a mother's or…dare I say it. Possibly even Edward's. "I won't ever let you get hurt. I'll die a million times over before I let anything happen to you." Her eyes fell onto my own as it dawned on her that the voice, the one who loved her, was the one embracing her right now. "You know, Alice…your surprisingly much warmer then your brother it, even if your both…well vampires." She snuggled into my chest, as I whispered. "I better get you to Carlisle."

Five minutes later, and I was back at the house, running fingers through my spiky hair, from guilt and worry, watching Carlisle give Bella a check up and wrapping her ankle in a bandage. The entire time, her eyes were on mine, not faltering, not scorning me, just watching. I had a brief vision of Edward coming upstairs and sure enough he was there, coming towards me, hand on my throat, pushing me into the wall. "Why couldn't you've called back for help? Or told me about the vision Alice?" "Edward? Don't." Bella's voice was riddled with pain. He looked at her without loosing his grip on my throat. "You can't hurt her without hurting me. Alice, do you mind taking me home?" "Yeah sure I'll…" My egotistical brother. "She said Alice. Not Edward. Sure Bella." I said interrupting him. "Do you mind…staying the night too, Alice?" She asked, so weak and vulnerable. "Yeah good, then I'll come round later and take ov…" "Oh shut up Edward. Sure Bella." I glared at my brother. "I'd be happy to stay the night." Carlisle nodded and without a word, I picked Bella up and carried her down to my car.

When we arrived at the Swan's house, I explained to Charlie what happened down at the river and that Bella wanted to come home, but had suggested I stay the night anyway and that our plans hadn't changed. After carrying a stretcher up to Bella's room, Charlie wished us a goodnight and went to bed. Sitting on the stretcher, looking at Bella lie down in bed, she said. "You look kind of…awkward, Alice." "I just…have a feeling Edward's going to come…" I sighed. "He won't. If that's what you're worried about. I'm already mad at him. He won't want to make it worse." I grinned. Of course he wouldn't. "You should…go to sleep now Bella. You'll feel better in the morning." She closed her eyes but they fluttered opened again. "Do you mind, maybe…sliding in next to me? I've grown accustomed to sleeping with Edward. He's not here. You are." Do I mind? Of course I don't mind, if it means getting closer to you! She patted the spot on the bed beside her and I slid under the covers. "Of course I don't mind Bella." My voice soft and soothing.

She slid her arms around my waist and snuggled into my chest. "G'night Alice." She said and fell asleep. Wrapping one of my arms round her shoulder for support, I whispered. "Goodnight, Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer… **once again, I don't own the world of Twilight. Nor am I Emily Bronte, I don't own the few lines I quoted in here…

**Chapter Three.**

Being unable to sleep gave me the opportunity to think back over everything that had happened earlier. Never in my life, if you could call it that, had I ever experienced such a great pain from anything else before. Even the pain from being turned didn't hurt as much as the threat of losing Bella today. Of course, nothing will compare to the pain Jasper will be feeling now, considering everything. Emotions were rife in that household and I definitely am not looking forward to going back there tomorrow afternoon.

Bella's grip tightened round me, as she mumbled something vaguely coherent. It sounded vaguely familiar to a poem I'd read once by Emily Bronte "She lulls my pain for others' woe and makes me strong to undergo, what I am to undergo." Bella must've taken to reading poetry lately. But it didn't make my problem any easier.

My mind drifted back to just before, when she commented about my awkwardness on the stretcher. Either the kiss had been forgotten due to nearly dying or she'd put it further back in her mind, with Edward taking up a majority of her worry. There had been fear in her eyes, I'd noted, when I pretended to be intent on killing her. That fear made me want to hold her tight, kiss her and tell her everything would be alright, even though, truth be told, I know nothing will be alright. Sure, it will be, for Bella. She'll forget about what happened, marry Edward and become like us, but I'll never be able to push my feelings aside and they'll eventually come to life, with either Edward or I loosing out. I know already how it'll end. You don't need to be a psychic to work that one out.

I've never been in love with anyone though, like this. Sure alright, for my human life I was locked in a hospital because of being able to see the future and, lived a pretty isolated life of sorts. Hence, being in a room alone, one doesn't get the chance to meet anyone. Even when I was turned, despite my outgoing persona, I'd never really thought about spending forever with someone, until along came the vision of Jasper. I've been thinking about when I got that vision. Usually they are subjective and can change, but I never thought about an actual relationship developing between us, just that I would meet him… same with Bella. But I think, feelings are different to our decisions. There is something about them that make them out of the blue, liable to not changing. I'd only ever seen Jasper as a friend. We coined the term partners, going to every school we went to and I'm sure he knew of my feelings since we met.

My mind drifted back to Bella when she was trying to convince us she didn't fall and my unfaltering gaze on her mouth, her breath, her heartbeat, her blush. The things that made her evidently human. The thing I loved most about her other then her personality and eyes, being her blush. Whenever Bella blushes, I'm sure that if I was human my heart would've skipped a beat because she's cute and adorable. Even holding her in my arms felt right. Yes it felt right, even my eyes roving over her body when she stood on her heard seemed right. But the thing that really chilled me to the bone-if that's possible- was the fear that was in her eyes, even though she probably knew I wouldn't hurt her. It's something I never want to see again, never experience again. That I never want _her _to experience again. If I can stop her from every facing death again, then I'll make sure it doesn't happen. I can see why Edward left her now, he wanted to protect her, protect us and keep everyone happy. But everyone was miserable. Bella even decided to jump off a cliff.

I remembered my emotional outburst when performing CPR. _You can't do this to me…not after earlier… your stronger then you…then _he _thinks. Bella please…I, I love you. I need you. I always have needed you. _I knew the truth of those words, I knew I did, it pained me when she wasn't near. If she hadn't come to, I probably would've even pulled an Edward and considered pulling a stunt like Italy…

Shaking that thought out of my head, I looked down at the sleeping Bella, who held me like I held her. She had a slight smile decorating her face, a little bit of drool sliding down her chin. There were things, that didn't quite add up. The fact that she ran up the stairs when I hiccupped. Do I take that as a signal that she feels the same way? That she at least enjoyed it? The fact that she smiled back, adding to the conundrum of thoughts running through my mind. And what was with the comments Bella made today? "If I died, I'd rather you did it"… "It gave me a reason to pull through, out of the darkness and into the light." I mean seriously, is she still annoyed with my brother for leaving or what? I know she loves him, but…still. Then there were those other two comments. "You can't hurt your sister without hurting me." And " I really…love your sister…its just…wow!" I didn't know I'd had that effect on her. Not the second one anyway. I know she's always loved me as a sister. But she did say "_your _sister." Talk about cryptic.

I had the sudden urge to ring someone. Glancing down at Bella, who was still fast asleep, I picked up her phone from the bedside table and started going through contacts, pressing dial when it got to a certain one. It took a while for them to pick up, but that's understandable when they sleep at night. "Bella…what're you doing up at this time of night?" Came the voice from the other end. Rolling my eyes, I replied. "Jacob…its Alice." "Oh no. What've you bloodsuckers done?" Nice, he jumps to the wrong conclusion. I see why Bella's good friends with him. "Nothing Jacob. I was just wondering. How do you do it? How can you sit idly by and watch my brother….watch my brother with her?" He took a few minutes to reply, trying to choose his words wisely. "I…I can't do it at all. All I can do is hope she comes to her senses, see how dangerous that you…that he… is and hope she'll choose me. But…sometimes…sometimes I really wonder. What she sees in him is obvious, when I look back at myself and I know always who she's going to choose. Why do you ask? And why are you at Bella's anyway? Shouldn't Edward be there?" "I've got to go Jake…thanks though. For a wolf…you might be alright." I half laughed as I hung up, hearing his final word which sounded much like "leech." Glancing back down at Bella, I decided I'd snuggle down and watch her sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

I felt Bella stir beside me and I kept my eyes intently on hers, which were still shut but threatening to open. Her eyes twitched, once, twice, then opened, revealing her milky brown eyes, which wore a look of concern. "Alice? What's…why're you looking at me like that?" "Oh. No reason. You just. Look cute. When you sleep. With the drool on your chin. And who was that 'she' you mentioned in your sleep? You quoted Emily Bronte in your sleep." She blushed at that. "I did? I mean…urh. Poetry. I've been reading it a lot lately. But I think in this case the 'she' as you put it I was most likely referring to is you. You see, there are times…when I need to get away from Edward. From Jake. You're always there when I need to get away from it all. You give me the strength to keep it all going. Whether it is through your wacky personality, the shopping or even just moments like these. It helps." If it were capable for me to cry, I would cry right about now. My sorrow must've shown on my face, because she pulled me into a hug. "What's wrong Alice?" I wanted to tell her, honestly I did, because then I could end the façade and stop playing the game. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the grumbling of her stomach. "Ah…Food time for the human?" I answered her question, not believing my voice for a minute. She glared at me for a minute. "I'm not finished with you." She said and made her was to the door, opened it and walked down the steps. I fell to the bed, smelling her lingering scent on her pillow. "You coming down stairs Alice?" She yelled. I pulled myself off the bed and meagrely waltzed down the stairs. By the time I got down stairs, Bella had seemingly drunk a cup of milk, leaving a moustache that could challenge her father's and win hands down in a fight. The very thought made my eyes sparkle and a grin drift into my features. She must've realised, as she raised her hand to her mouth and wiped it off, before putting a mouthful of cereal in her mouth. "So Alice." She said, between mouthfuls of cereal. "What's up? Why so glum before?"

I went to speak, but my mind was all over. I had no idea where to start, how to break it to her, nothing. At all. So instead, I did the one thing I know would hurt her. I lied. "I was just, trying to remember my days at the asylum, trying to remember what it was like as a human, but nothing came to mind. Nothing. It was just grim." Just then, Bella's phone rang and she answered it. "Oh, Hi Jake." Oh no, I'd forgotten about Jacob. I should never have rang him. "Oh yes. Yes Alice is here. She…Oh. Ok. Sure, I'll look into it." She laughed, most likely at a joke of his and then hung up. I didn't waste anytime. "You know what time it is Bella?" I asked. "Uhm. Time for you to tell me what's really on your mind?" She replied, now knowing that I'd lied. "Nope." My eyes lit up. "Time to go…shopping." I flitted over to her, picked her up and had her in the passenger seat of my Porsche in no time.

We got onto the highway half an hour later due to my driving and within an hour had made it to Port Angeles. When I pulled the car into a park, Bella got out and looked as if she was glad her feet touched the sidewalk again. I couldn't help but smile though, when she informed me that my driving was much safer then Edward's and it was evident that I _"cared more about her safety when it came to driving."_ Sounds like my brother can't handle himself round Bella and her sweet scented life source. At the very mention of Edward's name I cringed. "Alice…?" Bella. Always trying to make other people feel better then deal with her own problems. Another reason why I could never tell her. She'd try to make me feel better about it and break it easy to me that she loves Edward but she'd always love me as a sister. That's when the vision hit me. I saw Edward informing Jasper of his findings, that I loved Bella. Then I saw the forlorn look on Jasper's face, his amber eyes bursting with the pain that he'd endured for months in silence, never talked to me about and I heard the pain in his voice when he said "I know. I've picked up glimmers of emotion from Alice whenever Bella gets hurt or angered or upset. Ever since…you left…we left. Even then, I noticed a glimmer of Alice pining for Bella." "ALICE!" I heard Bella say, pulling me out of my vision. "What?" I replied back. I didn't get to hear her reply however because my phone rang and I flipped it out of my pocket, answering it. I knew who it would be. "Hi Jasper." He must've known I was going to try and explain, because he interrupted me. "I just…I just don't know Jazz. I just don't know. You think…we should…take a break? Give it ti_me_?" My voice cracked on time. We'd been together for centuries and now Jasper decides to give our relationship a break so I can work out my feelings and here I am already thinking of breaking his undead heart. At least he's taking it well, when he could just kill Bella and we could be together for eternity. "Thanks Jasper. You know it means a lot and you're taking it…" By the time I blurted that out, he had hung up. I saw the concern on Bella's face as I pocketed my phone. "Do you want to…talk about it?" I shook my head. "Not now Bella, on the way home. Its time for shopping remember?" I said, steering her into a clothing shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You really aren't alright, are you Alice?" Bella asked, voice dripping with concern, as she buckled up the passenger seatbelt. My fingers tightened round the steering wheel. "What gives you that idea?" I replied, starting up the Porsche. "You took me into an infinite number of shops and didn't force me into a single piece of clothing." I put the car into gear and drove off, contemplating what I was going to tell her. I could tell her about Jasper breaking up with me and leave it at that. Or I could go into why and see her frown with eyes filled with guilt and pain…

"Alice!" Her voice broke me out of my internal tirade and I glanced at her. "Yes?" "Stop. The. Car. Now." I gulped. I steered the car onto an unused dirt track which led to an unknown picnic area. The humans didn't know about it because for years they were warned about going there and for a good reason. I knew however we'd both be safe.

I pulled the car into a park and she clambered out of the car to go sit on the table. I stayed in the car, hands still at ten and two clutching the steering wheel. She motioned for me to come join her, so I got out of the car and walked, the waltz gone out of my step as I sat beside her. We sat for a few minutes in silence: me looking at my toes, her at the forest beyond. "Bella, I…" I started, but I was interrupted. "Alice, I… you know I care about you a lot and I…" She drifted off. For a minute there, I thought she was going to tell me she'd broken it off with Edward, yet at the same time broken it off with Jacob too and somehow wizened up to the fact that I loved her. For just one, happy minute. But then she frowned and I couldn't be sure. "What happened? Between you and…and Jasp_er?" _She asked. "We…I mean…he thought we should. You know, take a break." "A break? From each other? But why Alice?" Her question, though it dripped with concern, chilled my very bones. "It's…its complicated Bella. I know I'm definitely not looking forward to going home. Edward…it's not going to go down too well considering I don't have to cover up my thoughts. My anger at him for telling Jasper. I mean sure, he had every right to, but at the same time he didn't. Oh and Jasper…my emotions will be going haywire, which isn't fair on him." I blurted out. Raising an eyebrow, Bella asked "What'd Edward tell Jasper that's made you such a nervous, emotional wreck?" Bella. She didn't even know half of it. Grinning at that thought, I realised now why I had been thrown into the asylum all those years ago. I wiped the smirk from my face and looked her directly in the eye. "As I said. It's complicated. And I've been an emotional wreck long before this Bella. It's not what Edward did that's suddenly sparked it. More, I guess it's made it noticeable. Even to you." She pulled me into a hug, just as I drew a breath. Stupid human habit breathing. Her scent flowed into my nostrils, ensnaring my darker urges for just a second but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. You love Bella remember? Drain her dry and then what have you got? A murderous raving vampire for a brother who as a result wants to kill you too and then go throw himself to a bunch of Italians and get himself killed from the guilt. Calm yourself Alice.

"It'll be alright hun, I won't let Edward hurt you. He knows that I'd break up with him in a flash if he ever hurt my sister. As for Jasper, only time will tell. But that guy loves you most definitely and as soon as that dawns on him, he'll come back, and hug you and apologise." Ah. Bella. If only you knew how much of an impact your motivational speeches have on me. You had me lost as soon as you said those first two sentences, as that warm, queasy feeling of safety spread throughout my icy internal workings. Being dead may stop me from tearing up, stop me from having a beating heart. But it'll never stop me from the powerful ability of emotions or from loving you so.

"Alice? Is there more to this then what you've said? It certainly seems that way…" She drifted off, taking one look at the conflicted, torn up look on my face. My hands and shoulders shook as I motioned to the car. "We should probably get you home before Charlie gets paranoid. It's getting rather late." I got up and started to walk to the car, but she grabbed my wrist. "No Alice. Just…" "No Bella. Just no. You don't…there's more to this then there appears." I shook her hand off and walked to the car. "You coming?" I yelled, as I slammed the door shut. She got in a minute later and we began the long journey home.

The car with thick with raw emotion, smothered by the heater which was blaring, for Bella's comfort. But on the inside I felt like an avalanche. The rain poured down on the windshield, putting a damper on my emotions and soaking me as I replenished the fuel. The silence was unbearable. I needed her to talk, to say something that would take my mind off my undeniable love for her. At first, I thought it was just a phase, something that would pass but then the occasion with something as innocent as the hiccups, that was taken away from me and I fell deeper into the chasm. Deep down I knew that I couldn't take it any longer, I knew I was ready to break, but I couldn't find the words. Well. No I lie. I could find the words, I just can't find the courage because I know how it'll end. Pulling into her driveway, I found the nerve to finally bring it up. The car ride home had proved just how awkward, how unbearable the weight of my guilt, my emotions could hold on me. To be honest, she probably already knew, after Jacob rang her back and this whole time was just some wacky, torturous experiment to see how I really feel about her. When she reached for the handle, the door had somehow become locked on the way home. My elbow must have hit it when it rested against the window. She went to unlock it, but I stopped her. "Bella…look about before." "I get it Alice, there's something annoying you and you don't want me to help because I'm biased and most likely to agree with Edward. It's alright. Honest." "Oh Bella just…Shut it and listen" The words slipped out mush harsher then I had intended and my voice had gotten lower. "Uh…sorry." I said, my voice oozing with guilt. "I didn't mean to…I. It's just. I. Love. You. Bella." As soon as I said it, the burden that had been on my chest for months lifted. "I know you love me. You're my sister remember?" Ok, so either Bella was being ignorant because Jacob would've told her, or actually rather innocent and had no idea the extent and meaning of my words in this context. "Darn it Bella. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't uploaded in a while, sorry guys! Its been a hectic few months with finishing year twelve and everything, studying, exams, you know, school stuff. Also, you know the drill, but I don't own twilight, that's good ol' Stephanie Meyer. **

They say that goldfish have a three second memory span but as I watched the realisation sink into Bella's features, I realised that despite currently having that same glazy look in her features, she would remember this moment for a long time and lose many a night's sleep. At first her eyebrows furrowed, then she shoved her hands into her pockets and she appeared to be debating the words to say. It's hard to say how she was dealing with it. You know seven stages of grief and all. She couldn't deny that she hadn't seen it coming, but she definitely wasn't up for accepting it either, considering I've just stepped outside the box and dropped a bombshell on her otherwise sheltered life. What's worse is I couldn't tell how she'd react. My visions being subjective didn't help, they were all over the place and Bella's milky brown eyes had darkened with confusion and was that pain or _happiness _in her eyes? Pain was most likely. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that we'd left, that he'd left and nearly unleashed the wrath of the Volturi. Instinct was telling me to run, just run. I knew I couldn't put her through anymore pain, but maybe, just maybe, I should listen to my instincts for once. I knew how it would end after all.

"Alice…I" her voice broke the silence, but I shook my head. "Bella…I…" I hesitated, my voice breaking, "I'm sorry." With that, I opened the door of my Porsche and ran. I didn't look back from fear of bursting into tears that would never fall.

_Bella_

It had been two weeks that her Porsche has been sitting out the front of our house. Two weeks since anyone had seen Alice Cullen. The neighbours were starting to talk. About her. About me. About us. You didn't need to have super vampire hearing or mind reading capabilities to work that one out. They believed I had something to do with her disappearance and because she had been missing so long, even her death. But being the chief of police's daughter, clearly I got away with it. That's the problem with small towns, their narrow-mindedness.

Like before, I plagued her inbox with emails, texts, all telling her to come home. Either she was ignoring me, or trying to forget. I hoped it was neither of those options. I know I'm with Edward and all. But I can't just hurt to see that little adorable smile of hers, even when she's plotting some evil shopping trip. I wondered how long she had been tossing up the idea. Probably ever since she saw me coming. I knew living with Jasper and Edward didn't and wouldn't help. It would take a genius to control both emotions and thoughts together, even when I'm around.

Truth be told though ever since _he _left, since they left, _she_ was the one who had returned. That would've been completely torn up inside when seeing visions of my nightmares, my decision to jump off the cliff. _She_ came back when _he_ didn't. Only Alice cared and for that I knew I would always be grateful. I just want her to come home so badly. I've even distanced myself from Edward who's been awfully chipper because he 'won' as he puts it. We'll see who wins in the end though. That's for sure.

_Alice. _

Two weeks I had lived in the woods. For two weeks my pocket buzzed uncontrollably with her texts, her emails. Telling me to come home. But I didn't know if I could do it. I just didn't know. There were parts of me that wished, just wished and clung onto the hope that she would be mine. But knowing my cocky brother, he'd be living in the glory that _he _won, not me. And that assured me that even though he had won, he didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve her. Sighing, I turned around and headed back to Forks, to Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I wrote, lots of things have been happening from finishing year twelve, getting exam results, being sidetracked by long conversations with people online, my adventures to Canberra and applying for university. That and I had no idea where to take this story. This chapter might help a bit with ideas, so you might have another chapter shortly. Once again, Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight Verse, just not my imagination. That, my friends is my own to play around with.**

It was night time when I returned to Forks and found myself stumbling, that's right, stumbling up the stairs to Bella's house. Knocking on the door, I was soon confronted with Charlie. He opened the door saying "Look, Bella had nothing to do with Alice's disappearance, would you all just stop…" His jaw more or less dropped when he saw it was me, not his neighbours come to condemn his daughter. "Alice?" He said wide eyed and pulled me into a hug. "Where have you…been these last two weeks?" The hug stopped and it was only then that I could take in his features. His thick black moustache hadn't been brushed, his hair all over the place, his white t-shirt was stained slightly and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. I hoped I wasn't the cause of his lack of sleep. I knew, just by looking at Charlie, that Bella would be worse off. "I've…had a lot of thinking to do, Chief Swan…I just…" "Charlie." "Oh…sorry, Charlie. I've been in the woods, just thinking things through." "Just. Thinking. Things. Through. You know how much harm that's done to Bella? Well?" Truth be told, I didn't. My visions may be subjective, but all that time, Bella didn't decide to do anything at all. My sudden departure had broken her. When Edward left, she had nightmares, screamed a lot in her sleep and did reckless things such as hang round with wolves and cliff jumping, just to see Edward again. She must've thought I wasn't going to come back, despite her desperate pleading via technology. I stared at my toes, hanging my head in shame. "I'm so sorry Charlie, I didn't….its just…" I trailed off. He pulled me into yet another warm embrace. "It's alright Alice. The important thing is your home now. I guess you're here to see Bella right?" "Yes sir." I said, raising my head. "She's upstairs." He said, indicating that I should go straight on in.

I nodded my thanks to Charlie and glancing up at the stairs, it was like every anniversary of my death come early. For all I know, while I was gone, Bella could've pulled some supernatural stunt and summoned or been possessed by a demon. I didn't know who or what I would be facing when I walked through those doors. Gulping, I made my way up the staircase and, facing her door, I slowly shut my eyes and knocked. There was no answer. Raising my eyebrows, I opened the door and too in my surroundings.

Her room was more of less how it was when I left, except now, the bed was unmade. My eyes finally landed on Bella. She was asleep at her desk, her email account open, with a new email open, addressed to me.

_Dear Alice__, _I read and my heart would've skipped a beat if it still beat.

_I miss you so very, very much. Please just come home._

_The others, they've noticed a difference in how I act, how I talk,_

_how I live. Just because you left. Please just, come home._

_We'll discuss it. What you said. I know you probably won't read this, Alice, _

_and ignore it like everything else. But I talked, recently to Jasper._

_Unlike your dear brother, Jasper doesn't mind which way this goes._

_Whether you end up with me, or him. Being able to influence and manipulate _

_emotions….he told me how I make you feel. Told me he hasn't made you _

_feel that way for thirty-forty years and that he knew the time would come_

_when you would meet that one person who'd make you feel whole. And the irony?_

_Unlike Edward, you make me feel whole. You make me feel alive. With Edward,_

_Its all be careful, don't go near Jasper, doom and gloom._

_But with you? Well. With you, every rainy day in Forks, becomes sunny, _

_just because of the smile on your face. All those months where you left, when he left,_

_were erased when you returned, not him, and hugged me, and dragged me halfway _

_round the world to save his life. You made my smile return. One which I thought_

_would never, ever return. Charlie sees that. I see that. But it is only now that I _

_realise. I realise I…Alice I L…_

Stupid cliff-hangers, I cursed. The reason why reading isn't one of my preferred hobbies. Always on the edge of suspense. This must have been when she fell asleep. Why couldn't she have typed it, and THEN fallen asleep? But what was she going to write in that email? And would I have read it, or would I have ignored it, if I was still in the woods?After all, I'd started to ignore the emails and texts, which started getting repetitive and short. Begging me to come home. But this. This suggested otherwise. If I were out in the woods still, this email would've pulled me home, back to Forks, back to Bella, within minutes. The fact that it wasn't finished meant everything to me, yet nothing to me and my curiosity boiled. I needed to know what she was going to write. What she was going to say.

I glanced at the sleeping figure on the chair, placed my cold hands over her eyes, knowing it would wake her, and said "Guess who."


End file.
